Solid state storage device use a variety of error correction schemes to assure that data originally written is later properly accessed. In some cases, such schemes are unable to effectively correct one or more errors. This problem becomes more acute as the number of bits per cell in a solid state cell is increased.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for recovering data from a solid state storage device.